


The Lord's Prayer

by Rroselavy



Series: iTunes Drabbles [2]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lord's Prayer (Wynton Marsalis Septet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lord's Prayer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyesofshinigami](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=eyesofshinigami).



Sanzo wasn't one to put stock in faith, not as long as he had his Smith &amp; Wesson and an endless supply of bullets. And he certainly wasn't going to pray to the Buddha, or the Merciful Goddess, or the Sanbutsushin; he was well aware of the pointless exercise that would be. Sanzo had no illusions that, to the Gods, Goku was nothing more than a tool that they expected to bend to their unearned will. But as he stared at the motionless form of his soulmate, he wasn't above trying Hakkai's God.

"Our Father, Who art in heaven ..."


End file.
